


Land of undead

by Nadalia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadalia/pseuds/Nadalia
Summary: The Rise of a Transmigrator, Path of Supremacy…





	Land of undead

Zhang Wei was the only disciple of Bao Qian, master of the art of transmigratory. He was living at the secluded mountain along with his master while practicing and improving his abilities. They were both able to help the souls into transmigration after they had left their existing vessels. He always wanted to learn how to guide the soul back to their old vessel. Master has told him many times that it would only bring trouble and no good. But Wei had set his mind on learning about it. So he asked his master to permit him to venture the town at the base of the mountain. Bao Qian knew that his disciple would not take no as an answer hence he permitted him.

Wei was roaming around the town with curiosity. A scream brought him out of his little world. He looked for the person who screamed. He found the shop from where he heard the scream. He entered the shop and saw that the owner of the shop was a middle-aged woman who fell from the stairs. Her soul was about to leave for the realm of the undead. He tried to stop the process but couldn't do anything. The soul left for the after-world.

Wei returned to his master and asked his master about how could he learn to control souls. Bao Qian told him that to control the vessel-less soul one would have to has a soul which can untangle itself from its vessel while still bound to it. The one who would be able to succeed in it would reach the highest tier of the art of transmigratory. Wei asked his master about how could he learn that. His master replied that it was not worth learning.

After not getting a satisfactory answer from his master, Wei went back to the town. He saw a shaman there. He decided to go talk with him. He asked the shaman about the same thing that how could someone control the souls that had lost their vessel. The shaman told him that the thing he was asking about was neither possible not impossible. Shaman told him that to control the souls in the land of undead one's soul had to defeat the land of undead. Their soul needed to visit the land of undead and return from there. He further told Wei that the task was not easy to do and takes a long time to achieve it. The probability of success is 50-50.

After knowing this Wei went back to his master. He asked his master to help him in making an array which will block his soul from entering the after-world. With all the preparations, he went into secluded meditation and gave up on meals and sleep. Five year passed, due to the restriction array his soul was still lingering near him but it was not able to return into his body. Soon his body withered away and his soul became part of the land of the undead. But his soul felt a pull the instant his body fell. The pull was taking him to the after-world. His soul which had been restricted due to the array for a long time resisted the pull and tried to go back into the vessel. He realised that it was not as hard as it was in the past. Then he understood that one had to die first to learn this art. The reason why everyone said it was 'a possible, yet impossible' task. Once his soul went back into his body, he started to perform a restoration spell on his body. In a few days, he was able to complete the restoration and finally went back to his master. His master was proud of his disciple and told him that this would be the start of the era of supremacy in the art of transmigratory.


End file.
